


Get Lost, Get Found

by porcupinepeopleskills



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinepeopleskills/pseuds/porcupinepeopleskills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of KaraWard drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lost, Get Found

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed."

“If you keep looking at me like that, we’re not gonna make it to a bed.”

Kara sits back on her heels and gives Grant the most affronted look she can muster. “What the _hell_ are you talking about?” she demands. “You just got shot, I’m patching up your shoulder, this is _not_ sexy - ”

“I only meant,” Grant interjects, “that you’ve got this really serious, frowny look on your face.” He makes an exaggerated scowl, as though to prove his point. “You look hot when you’re concentrating. Like. _Really_ hot.” He beams at Kara as though he’s just gifted her with the most wondrously flattering compliment she’ll ever hear.

Kara stares at him. “You’re delirious,” she tells him.

"But I’m right,” he argues. “You know I’m right.” He gives her the widest, silliest grin she’s ever seen cross his face and reaches out to trace her lower lip with his thumb. At least, that seems to be his intention. He misses entirely and ends up lovingly stroking her chin.

Kara rolls her eyes and bats his hand away. “We’re going to make it to a bed, all right. And then you’re going to _sleep_.”


End file.
